


Wouldja clean the rim?

by RemiRose



Series: Oh my Sansy~ [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Flash Fiction, Forgive Me, Gen, I found this in my phone notes, Like Sans, No gender specified, Reader-Insert, Really short fluff, Why Sans, decided it should be posted, huehuehue, ketchup, reader - Freeform, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 04:19:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8086900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RemiRose/pseuds/RemiRose
Summary: All you wanted was for him to clean the rim of the ketchup bottle, was that too much to ask?Sans x Reader





	

**Author's Note:**

> Sooo, why going through my phone's notes, I found this in there, haha. I remember getting the idea, writing it, aaaand then I apparently forgot about it entirely. I thought it was kinda funny, so here it is. 
> 
> Also, be proud of me, I made a ketchup pun the other day. _Accidentally_. My boyfriend and I had grabbed some fast food before heading to a store, and I told him he could go in first and I would catch up with him. And then I looked down and realized I had a ketchup packet in my hand, so I looked at him again and was like "huehuehue ketchup, get it?" 
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Undertale or any of the characters.

You hummed happily as you sprinkled a little salt on your burger. It smelled amazing, and now all it needed was a little ketchup. Pulling open the fridge, you grabbed one of the many bottles from the top shelf. You twisted the cap off before frowning at the ring of old ketchup clinging to it.

“Sans, I told you to wipe off the ketchup rim when you were done.”

The stocky skeleton came around the corner to enter the kitchen and took the bottle from you. With a dim glow, his magic tongue slipped from his mouth and cleared it of any sticky residue. 

“Can't tell if you're trying to disgust me or turn me on...”

“that depends on which one you're feeling right now.”

“Both?”

“i'll accept that.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this ridiculousness.


End file.
